


Look of Love

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Leonard Snart cannot stop looking at Raymond Palmer with anything but love in his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @ruthc93 done over at my tumblr (derrickhill).  
> Request:  
> MAMIHLAPINATAPEI - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It starts off with a mission that would be described as a close call. Unless you’re talking to Mick. Then he’d just call it exciting. And while Ray wouldn’t disagree, he’d also describe it as a moment he’s lucky he was able to walk away from, considering he was the one in the heat of it.

Ray had tried his best to follow the mission, like Sara and Rip had told him to do, but he was on his own and his communication device wasn’t working so it was time for improvisation. He entered the compound the rest of the team was infiltrating, but Ray hadn’t received any word back and he was starting to get worried they might have been captured.

So he trailed down the hall in the new uniform that he had Gideon whip up for him. It wasn’t his favorite. It was straight black khaki’s and a long sleeve shirt that had an awfully scratchy collar. Even the boots were something he’d make sure to complain about later, but he never spent much time in combat boots.

He thought he was doing pretty well. He slid down one hall, and then the next, and he was actually getting a few crackles in his comm., so he knew he had to be getting closer to his teammates.

But then two hands press against his side and push him roughly into the wall. Ray’s shoulder hits first, but he’s able to cushion himself in time before his head smacks against the cement wall too. He turns to the assailant with his brows drawn together, finding a man he’s never seen before.

“Who are you?” The man inquires angrily, one hand pressed into the center of Ray’s chest forcefully. He’s got one hand lowered to his waist where his gun is holstered.

Ray’s eyes glimpse down, recognizing the weapon the other has. He turns towards the man with fear in his eyes, but manages a weak smile. “Uh, the new guy. I don’t think we’ve met.”

The man’s hand presses harder against Ray’s sternum, causing him to exhale in pain. “There are no _new_ guys.” He hisses angrily, his hand finally wrapping around the handle of his pistol at Ray’s lie. “Now I’ll give you one last try. Tell me who you are.”

Ray swallows as he shifts, but the man lifts his hand and grips around Ray’s neck instead. Now he’s stays still, holding back the urge to lift his hands up to show his innocence. “Okay, okay.” Ray rasps against the sudden pressure. “I’m part of an elite group of superheroes that have infiltrated your base.”

The man’s eyes go blank at the news, as if it takes him a moment to process Ray’s statement. Then his gaze grows harsh as an evil smile winds onto his face. He opens his mouth with a retaliation burning on his lips, but a voice comes from the other end of the hall.

“Really, Raymond. I wouldn’t describe our group as ‘elite.’” Leonard offers from where he stands, cold gun lifted and pointed directly at Ray’s attacker. Despite his playful tone, his eyes are only on the combatant that has his hand around Ray’s throat. Len’s eyes are burning with hatred. “Now, I’d say let him go but I think that’s already implied.”

The man’s lips pull back into somewhat of a snarl that’s so animalistic that Ray finds himself shocked. Ray’s eyes fall down, watching as the man's hand flashes to his weapon and has it pressed against Ray’s side in a matter of seconds.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a smart choice, pal.” He spats towards Snart, turning to give him a smug smile. He changes his balance to the other foot, a characteristic Ray’s associated with confidence. Now he turns more towards Snart, so Ray takes this opportunity.

He swings his forearm down against the man’s hand, pushing the gun far away from himself. Then he gets his other elbow between them and jabs the man hard in the stomach. The assailant keels over as he exhales in pain, so Ray takes the extra measure and kicks him hard in the lower stomach.

The man stumbles backwards, now a few feet from Ray. Once he’s successfully separated, Snart’s shooting a glow of light blue at the attacker. Ray shields his eyes quickly and when he opens them again his attacker his frozen with a look of pain on his face.

Ray now turns away from him, rushing over to meet Snart half way. Snart’s holstering his weapon on his thigh, and before his eyes are hurriedly searching over Ray’s form as they meet.

“Are you hurt?” He asks anyway, even though he can’t see any damage on Ray’s form. For a few seconds, they stand in front of each other with just centimeters in between their breathing bodies. Staring at one another to make sure they’re fine.

When Ray’s mind starts to process again, he smiles softly at Snart. “No. Thanks to you.” He says it simply, but there are many meanings behind it. There’s so much more that he wants to say, but he knows Snart and he knows that long-winded 'thank you’s' are definitely not his forte. So he keeps it short and in turn tries his hardest not to beam too brightly.

Snart can’t help the smile of his own that flourishes on his face, but there’s still a sense of hesitancy behind his eyes. He can’t stop thinking what would have happened if he didn’t make it in time. Would Ray still be lucky enough to walk away? He turns his worries into sarcasm, as he turns to look up at Ray. “Next time you listen to what Sara says, Boy Scout. I don’t plan on making this a habit.”

Ray’s smile falters the slightest and Snart already wants to take back his words. But he bites his tongue and sticks by his words as Ray’s eyes fall. “And by this you mean saving my ass?” Ray questions lightly as his head tilts to the side.

There’s a pause between the two when Ray’s eyes flicker back up to Snart’s. The sight alone leaves the criminal breathless. There’s so much he wants to say and do in that moment. He wants to grab Ray tightly, yell at him for being reckless, and kiss him all at the same time to show him how thankful he is that he’s okay.

But the fragile moment is shattered as shuffling sounds just over Snart’s shoulder. The two turn just in time to watch Sara come around the corner, checking each way to make sure the team is headed towards a safe exit. She waves over her shoulder and soon the rest of the Legends come running past her and towards the left. Relief floods over her face at the sight of the two, and then she remembers that she told Ray to stay behind.

She glowers at Ray as she points at him warningly. “We’re going to talk about this on the ship but hurry up. We’re getting out of here.”

Snart turns back to Ray, finding the other man already sliding past him and joining at Nate’s side as they rush out of the door. With a steadied breath, Snart turns around as well and finds himself at Sara’s side. They walk out calmer than the others, and Leonard can tell Sara’s taking it slow to get a chance to talk to him.

“That looked like a pretty intimate moment back there.” Sara starts softly, turning to look at Leonard with calculated eyes. They tramp against the wet grass, which has thinned to the point it could be considered mud.

He, on the other hand, has no plans on looking at her. She seems to have a power, that whenever he looks her in the eyes he ends up telling her the truth. Snart doesn’t do ‘truth.’ He glimpses off to the side as coolly as he can manage. “You mean with the frozen body of the man I just murdered behind us?”

Sara breathes in slowly through her nose, her eyes rolling in her head as they walk up the ramp and into the ship. “Whatever, Snart. Look, just take it from me. There’s never a perfect moment for these things. Just do it.” She pats him once on the shoulder, and then veers off to the left as they make their way into the cortex to join Rip in his office.

He doesn’t venture much further, considering the rest of the team is hanging around the major control panel. Instead, he takes the seat next to Mick, who’s babbling on with Nate about something trivial. Martin’s in his own world, seated in one of the ship’s chairs with a book on his lap. On the other side of the room, Ray, Amaya, and Jax talk about the mission they’d all just completed.

Snart’s happy to settle in his silence as he watches the way that Ray listens with a fond smile on his face and his eyes showing the care he has for his teammates.

Snart will make sure to punish himself later for making the biggest mistake he could have when he joined the Legends. Falling for the golden boy of the team would surely get Snart killed in the long run. Or worse.

-

It’s late, by the team’s standard. The majority of the team snoozing away in the quarters until the next few hours when the team will no doubt be greeted with a new aberration to quell. Leonard, on the other hand, can’t be bothered with sleep. Nothing felt right about being in his room. It felt too small and stifling, then it felt empty to the point he couldn’t take it any longer.

He’d gathered a towel and a bottle of body wash and made his way down the hall in a pair of stretchy pants and nothing else. He didn’t feel the need to grab a pair of shoes, or a shirt to cover up. And he was too tired to care how low those stretchy pants were riding on his hips.

The thought never crossed his mind as he padded down the silent hall with his eyes only half open. He was too busy thinking about the warm water, and how great it would feel running down his shoulders. He can feel his muscles yearning for the few moments of relaxation.

He was truthfully lost in dazed thinking as he was close enough to the door that he could push it open. He lifted his free hand to do just that when it flung open all on its own, only to reveal Ray behind the door.

Ray, who is in nothing but a small towel hung around his waist. Ray, who’s hair is now cast across his forehead from being damp. Ray, who’s got water trickling down the jut of his jaw, down his neck, and trailing along his collarbone with ease. Ray, who-

“Snart?” Ray whispers, his large brown eyes narrowing as he stares at Snart in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

He’s brought back with a crash, snapping his eyes back up to Ray’s and letting a smile grow. “Same as you. Here to shower.”

Ray’s head jerks back at the sentiment, blinking as if he should have known that before. Slowly, he nods as he steps out of the way, making sure to keep the towel pulled tight in one hand. “Oh, right. It’s a little early.” He says mainly to himself as he steps around Snart to let him past.

Leonard’s tilting his head downward in a polite bow, if it wasn’t for the sarcasm that dripped off of him. “You know, Raymond,” Snart’s voice is just louder than a whisper as he turns to face the other. He’s automatically leaning against the doorframe, letting his head loll to the side as he opens his blue eyes fully to face the other. Ray only made it a step past the doorway, which means the two are still very much in their personal space. “I’d ask you to shower with me but it looks like I’m a bit late to offer.”

Ray's cheeks redden immediately, but instead of an awkward frown Snart was expecting, he gets a shy smile instead. Ray dips his head as he laughs, but Leonard wants to reach out and tuck his finger under Ray’s chin. He wants to turn the other’s face upwards just so he can watch Ray smile over and over again.

He doesn’t though. He only watches as Ray rolls his eyes and spins on his heel. “Maybe next time, Leonard.” Ray’s hushed tone reaches Snart as he walks off, just barely but it’s enough. The use of his first name causes his heart to skip a beat as he turns and shuts the door tightly behind him.

Snart breathes in and then out, slow enough to be considered calming. Then he pushes himself off the wall and towards the direction of the shower. He drapes his towel off the rack, and carries on with his body wash until he’s reached the shower head. The body wash finds purchase on a small ledge inside the shower, and Snart flips the knobs to get the water running.

Leonard’s finding out speedily that the ‘or worse’ he was worried about has already happened. He’s past that point.

He’s got feelings for Raymond Palmer. Deep, deep feelings.

-

The team had themselves stuck in the middle ages, in a Scandinavian country that hasn’t even been created yet. Instead it was land that stretched into more land, with small sections of civilization huddled in their villages and huts, which were exactly what Leonard and Ray were looking for.

The team had split up after a large discussion, which Snart would have called it an argument if it wasn’t for Rip and Sara simultaneously turning to him in agitation (mainly with each other) to correct him. So after a _discussion_ he and Ray were the only two left to pair up.

He didn’t mean to be so begrudging, but the fact that Snart felt like he was set up to purposefully be around Ray was enough to irk him. So he wasn’t the best company as they strode through the country side. Leading up to the moment they are now, which was the two giving one another the silent treatment for no reason.

Snart was winning.

“Look, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry.” Ray’s voice fills the air five minutes after they stopped talking to one another. His voice is uneven, mainly since they’re both out of breath from trekking through rough terrain, but also because he’s upset.

It’s raining, the sun is setting, and they still haven’t found any sign of people yet. Leonard’s attitude is already below its average, so he can’t help as he turns to Ray with anger in his eyes. “It’s not _what_ you did, Raymond. It’s who you are. Are you really as innocent and oblivious as you act?”

Ray stops moving, his big brown eyes wide as he listens. He blinks, and Leonard already knows the answer to his rhetorical question. Yes, of course Ray is as innocent as he looks. He’s just as kind, handsome, and smart too. He can’t take the feelings he has every time he so much as looks at Ray.

“I can’t _take_ it anymore.” Snart growls as takes a step forward out of anger.

“Take _what_?” Ray bites back, his bangs now plastered to his forehead from the moisture falling down from the tree leaves. The curling brown hair against his pale skin is enough reason to spark Snart’s anger again. He looks gorgeous where he stands, with his skin wet, his clothes sticking to his body, and his lips red from chewing on them when he and Snart weren’t talking.

“How I feel about you.” Snart finally answers, but Ray’s eyes on him are too much. He purses his lips as he turns his head to the side, staring off into the trees to make this confession easier. “Every time I look at you, I think about how much I love you.”

Ray’s lips only part at the sentiment, staring at Snart with piercing eyes.

“Ever since I came back, you and I have spent so much more time together. I liked you before, but now? You’re all I think about, Raymond. I worry about you when we go on missions, I wonder what you’re doing when we’re on the ship, and when we’re around each other I feel happy.” Snart forces out, each word leaving him as if it’s hot against his tongue. He shakes his head finally, glimpsing down towards the brush around their legs. The rain is still falling, now gliding down his jaw and dripping off his chin.

Ray feels his lips forming words before he’s able to make sense of what he’s trying to say. He groans, and then steps forward to gather himself. “What’s bad about this? About us?”

Snart turns towards Ray with a sad smile curled onto his lips. “Because things never end well, especially for people like us. The most obvious reason? I’m a _criminal_ and you’re a hero. You don’t deserve someone like me.”

“That’s bullshit, Leonard. Keep telling yourself that. After months of you being with us, after you sacrificing yourself for not only our team, but so everyone can have freewill, and you still view yourself as a criminal.” Ray’s shaking his head in matching disbelief with his words. He takes another step forward.  
  
“We all have our places in society, Raymond. Nothing changes that. It’s what makes sense.” He bites back.

Ray shakes his head stronger this time, hips lips pursed tightly. “No,” Ray starts as he takes the rest of the steps needed to reach Leonard. He’s got his arms on Snart’s chest within seconds, and pushes him back until his back hits a nearby tree. Once they’re stopped, Ray’s arms only glaze up Snart’s broad chest until he’s able to cup Snart’s cheeks in his hands. “This is what makes sense.” He declares, now leaning in to press his lips firmly against Leonard’s.

In that moment, any argument Leonard may have had, any walls he was able to build up, were broken down by the touch of Raymond’s lips against his. The other is beyond what he needed, and more than he ever could want, and he’s still hungry for more even with Ray’s form pressed firmly against his.

Leonard holds nothing back as he brings his arms around Ray’s waist and squeezes, holding the man as tightly as he can as he kisses back. He’s leaning into the kiss to the point that Ray’s giving in, his back arching as Leonard pushes back. And then Ray’s lips separate, and Leonard’s tongue grazes the other's with his skin flushing hot.

Neither is sure how long they would carry on for, but they never get to find out when the comms in their ears are crackling. They pull apart panting as they listen for the message.

“ _Alright, team_ ” Sara starts, “ _we’re pulling back. Everyone be back at the ship in twenty._ ” She announces, and then the crackling disappears and both Leonard and Ray are left to the sound of nature around them.

Ray doesn’t let go of Leonard yet. No. He’s not ready. He brings his hands back around, fingers somewhere between holding onto Leonard’s neck and cupping his cheeks. He makes sure Leonard’s looking at him, smiling when those blue eyes meet his. “I will always love you too, Leonard.” He breathes as his thumb trails back and forth across Snart’s cheekbone.

The sentiment is enough to bring a genuine smile to Leonard’s face, and he shamelessly leans into the touch. “Let’s get back to the ship, Boy Scout.”


End file.
